The Jewel thief what should have happened
by Rikkis Heartache
Summary: this is my own version of what should have happened when Rikki was in Zanes office after he took her necklace


_The Jewel Thief:What should have happened_

**_So this is my follow up of what should have happened when Rikki was in Zanes office at the cafe._**

"What happened to us Rikki?"  
"We grew up and we became different to what we were when we first meet"  
"But that doesnt matters is that I still care for you"  
"I still care for you Zane but you kissed Sophie and you moved on"  
"I didnt mean to Rikki she kissed me and I didnt move on I...I cant"  
**_She sat down on the table in front of Zane_**.  
"Then why did you kiss her back so Zane?"  
"I dunno I just guess that it all went to my head to quick and she was throwing herself at me every chance she got"  
"Well bout time you opened your eyes"  
"Whats that supposed to mean Rikki?"  
"Shes so into you,cant you see?"  
"No I guess I was blind to that,and most of all you"  
"The boys a genius"  
"Rikki Im sorry if I hurt you,I should have been there for you when you needed my help with Mako,because when you came back from one of the full moons it was like you were tramatised"  
"Well nice to know that youre sorry,and I was tramatised that night"  
"Well why didnt you tell me what happened"  
"I didnt tell anyone for a while"  
"But you know you could have talked to me,dont you?"  
"Yeah I know but I bottled it up like I normally did"  
"Well you can still talk to me anytime you want 'cuz Ill be here"  
"Thanks Zane maybe I will then again maybe I wont"  
"Well you know where to find me"  
"Yeah I do,Oh by the way can I have my necklace back?"  
"Oh ya sorry for taking it,here you go"  
"Thanks do you mind??"  
**_Zane and Rikki got up to put on Rikkis necklace she turned around she was standing looking at her necklace that moment Sophie knocked on the office door_.**  
"Zane you in there?Its Sophie"  
_**Rikki let out a huge sigh and when she lifted her head she was standing there face to face with Zane.**_  
"I think I better go before I get in the way of you and Sophie"  
"Me and Sophie? no way I dont like her"  
"Well thats not what she thinks"  
_**Sophie was getting impatient and was now banging on the door.**_  
"Zane Im coming in!!"  
At that moment Rikki was just about to walk away when Zane called her.  
"Rikki....I...I..."  
"Zane you what"  
"Rikki I...I love you"  
"You what Za...."  
_**She was cut off by Zane as he pulled her in close to him and kissed her that moment Sophie walked in to see them and stormed out and Bella and Cleo saw her so they went to the office door,they also saw Zane and Rikki kissing were in disbelief but left to leave the two broke away from his grip**_.  
"Zane what are you doing?"  
"Well I was just kissing you"  
"Zane we broke up.."  
"Well why did you kiss me back so,I could tell that you were enjoying it"  
"How would you know?"  
"Because I love you and you kissed me back and you were holding onto me tight,like never before did you hold onto me like that"  
"Well maybe I did like it but..."  
"But we cant possibly be together?"  
"No because you kissed Sophie"  
"Rikki I love you what more could you possibly want?"  
"You really mean that you love me?"  
"I do Rikki but I wish that you felt the same way bout me"  
"Theres where your wrong"  
"Wrong about what?"  
"I love you Zane I always have"  
"You do? then why did you say that we had been over ages"  
"Yeah I do and I was angry when I saw you and Sophie"  
_**Zane stepped in closer to her and put his arms around her and she put her arms around him and she started to sob on his chest.**_  
"Rikki whats wrong"  
"We should have never broke up I really missed you"  
"I missed you too but no need to cry"  
"I know but I couldnt help if you tell anyone that I was crying Ill kill you"  
"I wont so do you want to go back out with me?"  
"Yeah ok"  
"Come on lets sit down and watch a movie"  
"Ok"  
_**He took her by the hand and they sat down and watched Dear John Rikki fell asleep in Zanes arms. he kissed her on the forehead and as he did so Cleo and Bella walked in he looked up to see them standing there.**_  
"Cleo Bella its not what it looks like"  
"Its ok Zane me and Bella know that you and Rikki got back together"  
"How?"  
"Well me and Cleo came after Rikki when we saw Sophie storm out so we looked in the door and saw yw too kissing,god you should have seen the look on her face"  
"Ok and yere ok with us"  
"Yea we are right Bella" "Yeah Cleo"  
"I think that Rikki is gonna be happy"  
"Speaking of Rikki can you wake her so we can take her home"  
_**Zane woke Rikki up who was in shock to find Cleo and Bella there . she kissed Zane goodbye until tomorrow and she went with Cleo and Bella back to her house he was happy to have the girl he loved back in his life. she was also happy as she had the boy she loved back into her life. he was sitting in his office looking at the roster**_.  
"Sophie is fired and Rikki is rehired,which means she can have her shifts with me if she wants to come back and work here which she proberly wants sorted"

**Soo... what you think?? its only my second story but if you like it review please,**  
**Rikkis Heartache.**


End file.
